Let You Go
by Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru
Summary: Sasuke, aku merindukanmu, pergantian tahun hanya mengingakanku tentang seberapa lama kamu meninggalkanku. gomen gg bisa buat summary yang bagus, tapi mending liat aja sendiri :) fic ini author persembahkan untuk SasuNaruDays *benerkan ?* XD dan fic ini juga author bikin buat nisa yang walaupn cerewet dan bawel tapi tetep aja mendukung author :D


**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Ini adalah fic angst kedua author, jadi gomen jika jelek :'( dan ini adalah fic yang juga author persembahkan untuk Anisa Phantomhive yang selalu cerewet tapi tetap menyemangati author XD**

**Fic ini adalah fic yang author buat saat author keingat sebuah fic jadi jika mungkin mirip suatu fic jangan marahi author ya :'(**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Warning :Alur yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), EYD abal, Mpreg dll.**

**Yang gak berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : I Miss You**

.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Gelas sake berdenting untuk keberapa kalinya (aku terlalu malas untuk menghitungnya) di dekatku dan kulihat Jiraiya-jiisan dan Tsunade-baasan sedang berlomba menghabiskan sake. Entah sudah gelas keberapa yang mereka habiskan mengingat mereka berdua adalah peminum yang hebat—tidak sepertiku.

"Lima!"

Ah, sudah hampir mulai rupanya.

"Empat!"

"Tiga!"

Segera saja aku beranjak dari sofa yang kududuki sejak tadi dan sedikit berlari keluar menuju kolam renang yang juga merupakan salah satu sisi dari taman belakang di rumahmu—berusaha memenuhi paru-paruku dengan udara luar yang begitu menusuk tubuhku yang hanya terbalut kemeja tipis dan celana panjang hitam berbahan nyaman yang juga sama tipisnya .

"Dua!"

"Satu!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" teriakan keras itu terdengar bersamaan dan sama sekali tidak harmonis karena disambut dengan bunyi terompet dan juga tawa keras dari semua orang yang ada disini. Di pesta tahun baru yang selalu kau adakan setiap tahun setelah kau pindah kesini dengan_nya_.

DOR!

Aku mendongak dan menghela napas panjang. Tidak sedikitpun ada senyuman yang mengukiri wajahku. Untuk apa? Aku tidak perlu perayaan bodoh ini. Karena sama saja artinya dengan aku menghitung berapa lama kau pergi dariku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di atas kursi kayu yang ada di tamanmu dan merenung. Membayangkan apa saja yang terjadi di tempat ini setelah lima tahun sudah kau pergi dari hidupku.

Di kursi ini mungkin saja beberapa hal yang bagi orang lain begitu biasa, namun special untukmu.

Mungkin di kursi inilah pertama kali kau duduk bersama Sakura setelah bulan madu kalian di Paris, kota cinta itu. Atau mungkin Sakura menghabiskan waktunya menunggumu pulang dari kantor di kursi ini sambil mendengarkan music klasik—katanya music klasik bagus untuk perkembangan janin bukan?—di hari-hari kehamilan putra pertamamu. Atau juga mungkin putramu menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain di halamanmu dan duduk di atas kursi ini ketika terlalu lelah.

Semua kemungkinan mungkin saja terjadi kan?

Walaupun aku lelah memikirkannya, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mengapa aku bisa begitu bodoh. Aku tahu tak akan ada masa depan bagi kita berdua. Akulah orang pertama yang Fugaku-jisan dan Mikoto-basan beritahu tentang perjodohanmu dengan Sakura karena Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu sudah menganggapku seperti anak mereka dan karena mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan kita saat itu.

Namun aku masih saja tak peduli, aku memang egois karena menganggap aku sudah cukup untukmu dan kita akan bisa bertahan sampai akhir.

Ternyata? Kau berpaling juga padanya.

Padahal kau pernah bersumpah padaku tidak akan menikahi wanita lain. Dasar pembohong. Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku paling benci jika ada yang berbohong padaku? Mengapa kau melakukannya juga?

Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, kau mencintainya. Kau mencintainya sampai-sampai kau mau menikahinya dan meninggalkan benihmu di dalam tubuhnya. Menitipkan buah cintamu padanya dan baru bisa kau sentuh secara nyata sembilan bulan lebih sepuluh hari kemudian.

Aku tidak marah padamu, tenang saja. Aku sudah tahu sejak kecelakaan itu aku tidak akan bisa hamil karena kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuaku dan juga menbuatku koma selama sebulan itu telah merusak rahimku—membuatku tidak akan bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya hamil dan melahirkan seorang bayi yang lucu yang berasal dari dalam tubuh_ku_. Dan aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melihat wajah sedihmu ketika kau tahu kenyataan ini.

Karena itulah aku merelakanmu untuk pergi. Aku tahu kau begitu ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Tou-san. Seorang Tou-san yang hebat untuk anak-anakmu. Karena walaupun kau tak pernah membicarakan topic ini di depanku, aku _tahu_ kau menginginkannya. Aku tak tahan melihatmu menderita selama bersamaku dan bertahan untuk tak menyakiti perasaanku dengan selalu berada disampingku. Tapi tak selamanya kau bisa bertahan, aku tahu itu. Kau menginginkan sesuatu yang mustahil bisa kupenuhi dan aku menyadarinya. Karena itulah aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu.

Oke, mungkin hanya sedikit . . . .

No offense, semua mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang Tou-san, memikirkan nama yang akan kau berikan untuk anakmu, memilih pakaian-pakaian bayi dan perlengkapan bayi lainnya yang lucu-lucu bersama istrimu, menggendong anakmu dan menenangkannya ketika anakmu menangis, ataupun bermain bersama anakmu di waktu senggangmu. Aku tahu kau begitu menginginkannya karena kau begitu menyukai anak-anak.

Dan aku merusaknya dengan masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Walaupun kita begitu bahagia pada awalnya, namun aku menyadari pada akhirnya aku hanyalah pengganggu, perusak.

Tidak !

Sejujurnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku kalau seharusnya kita tidak bersama. Tapi sejak kapan seorang Naruto lebih memilih logika dibanding perasaannya? Dan tentu saja aku memilih perasaanku. _That precious moment that we shared together in past_. Aku rela menukarnya dengan apapun yang kupunya demi melihat kebahagiaanmu dan juga kebahagiaanku.

_That first, second, third, and all the kisses that we shared._

_All the hugs._

_All the beautiful memories about us_.

_I'd love to sacrificed myself if it's necessary._

* * *

_I know what we had is dead and gone_

_Too many times you made me cry_

_And I don't mean to interrupt your life_

_I just wonder do I ever crossed your mind?_

_._

_I just wonder_

_Do you ever_

_Think of me, anymore_

_Do you?_

_~ Do You (feat. Utada) – Ne-Yo_

* * *

Kembali lagi di neraka -gomen-, maksudku rumahmu. Tapi aku memang benar-benar tersiksa seperti di neraka.

Semuanya begitu asing. Begitu berbeda. Bahkan _kau_ juga tampak berbeda malam ini. Begitu aneh melihat_mu_ tesenyum disamping_nya_ sementara dia menepuk-nepuk punggung bocah kecil lucu yang kini sedang tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

Kau yang terbalut pakaian serba putih—kemeja putih, tuxedo putih, dan tentu saja celana dan sepatu berwarna putih—terlihat begitu asing bagiku. Hei, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menggunakan pakaian resmi seperti ini, bukankah dulu akulah yang memilihkan tuxedo yang akhirnya kau pakai di Upacara Pemberkatan pernikahanmu dengan Yuri empat tahun silam? Dan juga selama lima belas tahun persahabatan kita sampai sekarang dan juga tujuh tahun aku bersamamu dengan status yang lebih special, tentu saja aku sering melihatmu dengan setelan mewah dan resmi seperti yang kau pakai sekarang. Aku hanya lebih suka melihat kau yang memakai T-shirt dan juga celana piyama sambil mengerjakan laporan kantormu. Lebih terlihat sepertimu…..

apakah kau masih suka melakukannya sampai sekarang? Sendiri? Atau bersamanya?

Tenang saja, kau tetap terlihat begitu tampan dimataku. Namun kau membuatku sedikit takut. Warna itu benar-benar tidak mencerminkan dirimu. Benar-benar terasa unfamiliar. Seperti kehidupanmu yang sekarang.

Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak mau merusak pesta besarmu. Aku sudah bersyukur kau masih mengingatku dan mengundangku. Aku hanya teringat kembali saat-saat dulu.

Hanya aku, Inu kita, sekotak besar cokelat, sewadah penuh popcorn, dua botol besar soda, dan kau, Sasuke~...

* * *

**2 hari kemudian**

"Moshi- moshi ?" ujarku tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel. Sedikit kesal karena suara ponsel yang mengganggu acara nonton TVku di hari ini. _Please_, ini hari minggu dan aku ingin menikmati hari liburku!

"Hn, Dobe " aku tersentak dan nyaris saja ponselku terlepas dari genggamanku ketika aku mendengar suaranya.

Suara yang begitu aku rindukan dan nyaris setelah perpisahan kita dia nyaris tak pernah meneleponku sama sekali.

"_Ini aku, baka Dobe."_

Tentu saja aku tahu ini kau baka. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti tadi. Apakah mungkin kau melakukannya tanpa sadar? Memanggilku dengan nama itu seperti dulu?

"Aku tahu," jawabku datar. Aku pun mendengar suara tkekehanya. Mungin tawa gugup.

"_Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku dirumah, ada apa?" tanyaku bingung. 'Bernapaslah, Naruto. Ingatlah untuk bernapas.'

"_Kebetulan Sakura sedang keluar bersama teman-temannya dan aku juga tidak ada pekerjaan apa-apa. Bisakah kau kesini? Aku tidak memaksa tentu saja,"_

"Eh?" hanya itulah responku. Terlalu shock mendengar permintaannya dan lagi dengan sikapnya yang banak bicara ini .

"_Hey, Dobe ?"_

"Tentu." Jawabku datar. Masih berusaha menemukan lagi nyawaku.

"_Kutunggu dirumahku sekarang. Kau masih ingat rumahku kan?"_

"Tentu saja." Baka, bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara tawaku yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan. 'Ayolah Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu? Ayolah, ini hanya Sasuke!'

Setelah menutup flap ponselku dengan bunyi yang cukup keras aku segera menghembuskan napas keras-keras. 'Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto. '

Aku langsung menekan tombol _off_ pada remote TVku dan meraih kunci mobil, serta barang-barang penting yang akan kubawa. Tenang saja, walaupun aku masih shock, kerja otakku belum rusak.

**TBC**

* * *

****naru : aku kok kawai banget sih =_= (¬_¬)

mellia : naru, kamu memang kawaii kok XD

naru : aku bilang kawai,, bukan kawaii =_=

mellia : tapi kamu memang kawaii kok naru XD iyakan sas ?

sasu : hn

naru : sasu,, kamu berkhianat !

sasu : hn, itu cuma fic baka yang dikarang author baka

mellia : akuma T_T

nisa : kok yang sebaciel ga mau di update sih T_T

sebby *tiba2 nongol : iya, padahal aku mau tau gimana tamatanya hubunganku dengan my lovely lord ciel :D

ciel *ikut2an nongol : siapa yang kau panggil dengan lovely lord ? =_=

sebby : kau :*

ciel : =_=

mellia : skip,, skip,, heh, sebby, ciel, dari pada kalian yang muncul, kenapa bukan claude-sama aja sih ?

sebby, ciel, nisa, sasu, naru : =_= (¬_¬)

mellia : apa ?

nisa : udahlah ! melia-nee, cepetan update !

mellia : gamau :D

nisa : kok gitu T_T

mellia : biarin :D

nisa : jahat T_T

mellia : kekekeke, watashiwa akuma desu 3:)

sasu : hn, heh author baka, mendingan kamu penutupan aja

mellia : iyaaa,, iyaaa T_T

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU ANGST PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BANGET DEH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELLIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
